clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Eileen Stellar
Eileen Stellar was a minor recurring character in the second and third seasons of Clearwater. She was Jamie and Moon's grandmother who was letting them and their parents stay in her apartment due to their low income and inability to buy a house. She had a strained relationship with her daughter-in-law, Kate and thought she was not good enough for her son. She died from a heart attack after getting into a heated argument with Jamie. Her family has now taken her home and will continue to live there. She was portrayed by Lin Shaye. Character History Season 2 In Young Blood, she is fighting with her daughter-in-law about late rent money when Jamie walks in the door. She tells Kate that she's drinking her sorrows away and that she knew it was a mistake for her husband to marry her. She then tells Kate that she can't take them anymore and that this might be their last month living there and says she wants their rent by Sunday before walking away. After Moon hears that Eileen is kicking them out, she approaches her grandmother and asks her if it's true. Eileen asks where she heard it, avoiding an answer, but Moon asks again, so Eileen says that she is. She tells Moon that she's going to start to hate her if they continue to stay there and Moon calls her selfish and inhumane, so Eileen tells her not to talk to her like that. Jamie walks in and Eileen asks if Jamie told Moon, then telling them to get out of her room because she doesn't want to look at them anymore. In 21 Guns (1), Eileen comments that they will have more room in the house now that Jamie is moving out, not feeling bad about it at all like the rest of the family. It seems she has changed her mind about kicking them out. Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue, Jamie tries to ask her grandmother about her mother's suicide attempt, wanting to learn the truth, but Eileen gets mad when Jamie brings it up and tells her that there are some things she doesn't need to know, walking outside to smoke. Kate later tells Jamie the truth that Eileen made her son go out and have sex with other women in exchange for a place for his family to stay in her apartment, hoping he would find a better woman and leave them, which was the reason Kate tried to kill herself. After hearing this, Jamie confronts her grandmother and asks what's wrong with her. After Eileen figures out that Jamie knows the truth, she tells her that Kate is delusional. Jamie tells her that she disgusts her and Eileen says that Jamie's the whore who was engaged in high school. Getting more and more upset, Eileen faints and falls down the stairs. She then starts to have a heart attack and her granddaughters call an ambulance, but they are unable to save her and she dies, being taken out on a stretcher. Kate reveals that her husband signed them over as the main owners of the apartment, so they can continue to live there even though Eileen is dead. Appearances Trivia *She is the first character to have a heart attack. *She is the fourth character to die. Quotes *"You said that last month too and I got it two weeks late instead of one!" (First Line) *"I disgust you? You’re the whore who’s engaged and still in high school!" (Final Line) *"You’re too busy drinking your sorrows away! I knew my son was making a mistake when he married you!" *"You think you know everything? You don’t know shit, your mother is delusional." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Up to Date Pages